Stuck Like Glue
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: Oneshot. SongFic. Now Crysal & Gold are together. People are telling Crystal that she and Gold are just not meant to be. Especially Amelia, Gold's cousin.  OC . But when Gold really hurt Crystal, how would Gold convince Crystal to forgive him?


**Stuck like Glue – One-shot; Songfic**

**Hi! I'm back with a one-shot and songfic! This ****songfic is dedicated to A Random Reader**** for the review I received for my other one-shot and songfic; Mine. **

**This song; Stuck Like Glue is sung by Sugarland. It is a good idea to listen to the song while reading the story. MANGAQUESTSHIPPING! **

**Note: In this story, Amelia would be present here, as Gold's cousin. But not Justin. There would not be any shipping other than Mangaquest. **

**Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own pokemon. If I do, Crystal, Gold and all the other poke spe characters would have made it to the anime and had their adventure there**_**. (I still like the Pokémon anime characters also.)**_

_Absolutely no one who knows me better  
No one that can make me feel so good  
How did we stay so long together  
When everybody  
Everybody said we never would  
And just when I  
I start to think they're right  
That love has died  
_

**(In class 2B... Homeroom...)**

"Crystal... You do know that Gold is a playboy right?" Amelia Wilson said, looking right into my eye. I do not know how I am supposed to answer her. Am I supposed to say, 'Yeah, I know that, but I decided to accept it?' No right?

Amelia gestured around her. She pointed right at her cousin. "He is talking to his boy pals. Goofing around with them. And look, there are some cheerleaders there. And since I'm in cheerleading, I _**DO**_ know that Honey there, is very flirty and has her eyes on Gold since 5th grade."

I stayed silent. Amelia sighed before saying, "I'm not trying to discourage you from being with Gold. Heck, I'm happy for my cousin that he got a great girl! But we are such good friends! I know my cousin. How he acts, he's character. And I don't want you to be hurt."

I nodded. "I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Amelia said as the teacher walked in. Sigh...Great...Right now...I kinda doubt Gold.

_There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know I'm never letting this go  
I'm stuck on you  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby  
We're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Stuck like glue_

**(After class. Heading towards the gym...)**

"Hey baby." Gold said carelessly as he draped an arm over me. I smiled as I pecked his lips. Gold's buddies, Red and Ruby gave wolf whistles. I blushed while Gold glared at them to cut it out. Oh...Forget about what I said about doubting Gold.

What was I thinking? Of course I should not doubt Gold. Since did go through a lot of stuff together. Amelia was only trying to give me advice, since she IS Gold's only cousin. Who is better than her to give me advice about where my relationship with Gold is heading?

Amelia is only caring for me. I smiled, thinking about what a good friend I had as I entered the gym with Gold. "Why are you smiling?" Gold asked, giving me his usual goofy grin. I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Nothing."

_You and me baby  
We're stuck like glue_

Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right  
Fight about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
I'm sorry baby let's make up  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that

**(During break time...)**

Hmm. Gold had to get detention by making the teacher mad right? Now I had to endure half an hour without Gold! Gosh...I'm sounding more and more like a whining lovesick girlfriend! Cut it out Crystal! Cut it out!

"Um...Crys? Are you alright?" Sapphire Birch asked, plopping down her tray of food in front of me. "Of course I am!" I said, incredulous. Yellow settled down as well. "Hey...Why are there only three of us here today?" I asked, seeing that there were plenty of missing seats.

"Oh. Amelia is still getting her food. Blue and the rest of the guys got detention." Yellow said, biting into an apple.

"Huh?" I said. "Crystal...Are you even paying attention in class?" Sapph sighed. "Blue and the rest of the guys got into trouble because they tried to get Gold, your dearest boyfriend, out of trouble!" Sapphire finished.

"Hey guys!" Amelia said cheerfully, sitting next to me.

**(25 minutes later...)**

"Hi! I'm finally out of detention!" Blue's perky voice startled all of us. Suddenly, Blue leaned over and whispered to Amelia. Amelia's face turned from pleasant to worry. "Why? What happened?" Yellow asked.

Blue made a gesture. I did not bother to see. Since if they want to tell me, they would. Blue sat next to Yellow. She looked at Amelia before blearing her throat.

That caught all of our attention. "Um...Just now during detention...Gold..." Blue stuttered. "What about Gold?" I asked sharply. Blue flashed a worried look before saying, "He was um...chatting up Honey?"

My heart plummeted to a stop. "Don't say anything else." I said. I quickly took my tray and shoved the rest of the food into the nearest bin. Gold was calling out to me as I ran to the school garden.

Behind me...Amelia was muttering, "Gold is so going to get it."__

_There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know I'm never letting this go  
I'm stuck on you  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby  
We're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby  
We're stuck like glue_

"Come on Crys...I'm sorry okay?" Gold shouted. I locked myself in my room. Trying to not let tears fall down my cheeks. After all, I can't let him see me cry! I have to be strong!

Oh! Why did I not listen to Amelia's advice? She is his ONLY cousin! Oh Manaphy! She knows him for almost her entire life! She knew how he acts how he is with girls... I should've known it when I see him with Honey. Honey, I should've seen though her act too. She is acting a bit too nicely these days to me for my comfort.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
You almost stay out  
Too stuck together from the ATL  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Feeling kinda sick  
Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick  
I say, whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
What'cha gonna do with that  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Come on over here with that  
Sugar sticky sweet stuff  
Come on give me that stuff  
Everybody want some  
Melodies that get stuck  
Up in your head  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Up in your head  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO CRYS ASAP! IF I SEE YOU BACK **WITHOU**T HER BEING HAPPY, YOU ARE GONNA **REGRET** FOR HITTING ON HONEY!" Amelia's voice rang out loud and clear.

It begun to rain really heavily. Amelia turned her back on Gold and went back to her car, which was park outside. She just sat there, looking at Gold. Gold gave her a helpless look and pointed at the sky.

Amelia is **NOT **taking a _**no**_ for an answer. She glared at him and showed him five fingers. I knew what she meant. Amelia meant that she gives Gold 5 minutes to redeem himself before she drove off.

Gold shouted, "Crys! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have hit on Honey! I regretted for ALL that I've done! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

Gold looked so helpless there. I felt my heart softened at his words. But then, I frowned. After all, actions do speak louder than words.

I looked out of the window. Gold looked at me, clearly relieved to see me. I gave a look that said, "What are you thinking?"

Gold got the message. He took out his phone and calls somebody. I was almost certain that he is calling Amelia. But no. Amelia did not pick up her phone. In fact, she looked as curious as me.

_Up in your head  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Up in your head  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Stuck like glue  
You and me together  
Say it's all I wanna do I said_

Then, a car arrived. I strained my eyes to see Ruby, Red and Green running out of the car. They handed Gold...a...

...

...

...

!

**MEGAPHONE?**

My eyes widened. What is he going to do? I look at Amelia, Amelia's eyes popped out. Uh oh...Even his only cousin also does not know what he is up to.

Gold lifted the megaphone up to his lips and shouted. "CRYSTAL! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THE PROBLEMS I'VE CAUSE, THE TEARS I CAUSE YOU TO SHED. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME. AFTER ALL, WE DID GO THROUGH A LOT OF THINGS TOGETHER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Darn it...He is really attracting a lot of attention. People came flooding out of their house. My neighbour, Mrs Lim, said, "Come on Crystal. I can see that boy is really sincere."

I gave Gold a quick grin before opening my front door to let him in.

Gold went in. Amelia was standing in the rain, giving us a smile that said, "You guys are PERFECT for each other!"

Green, Ruby and Red began wolf whistling. This time, Gold and I do not mind. After all, we had just overcome a new problem.

_There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know (I know)  
I'm never letting this go (never letting this go)  
There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know (know)  
I'm never letting this go (never letting this go)  
I'm stuck on you  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby  
We're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby  
We're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby  
We're stuck like glue_

**Okay! Finished! What do you guys think about this? Dramatic? Do you guys think I should make a sequel to this? As I was writing this story, I kept thinking on how I would make the sequel wayyyyyy more dramatic. **

** Of course, the sequel would be ANOTHER one-shot. Hehe...I'm sorry. I know that I would do better by doing long stories. But I got a good feeling for the sequel. I know I really actually sucked at one shots. But hey, I need to try to improve myself right?**

** REVIEW! And please answer my question of whether you guys want a sequel or not!**


End file.
